Out of time
by caith21
Summary: Alex is transported back in time by a mysterious object and it's left to Kara and J'onn to bring her back. Kara has her hands full looking after a younger version of her sister. Based loosely around season four but before the mind wipe. Also, I've just updated the title from out of place to out of time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Out of Place**_

"J'onn" Alex called as she entered his City office.

"Down here" J'onn replied.

Alex made her way to the back of the building, "down where?" she asked, glancing around the cabinets.

J'onn suddenly appeared in front of Alex, smiling. "I have something to show you," he said, holding out his hand.

Without hesition, Alex took J'onns hand and the two phased through the wall opposite and entered a secret room beneath the building.

"Your very own secret headquarters" Alex said with a smile as she turned on the spot. The room was the same size as the office above; filled with monitors for the internal and external cameras above. Tech computers, communication equipment, a conference table with chairs, training equipment, weapons, motorcycle loading bay, "someones been busy."

J'onn chcukled, "I've had a little free time lately; I still need to add an entrance."

Alex nodded towards some boxes, "what's all this?"

"Some artefacts I've collected over the years" J'onn replied, "I'm in the middle of cataloging each item."

"Why aren't they at the DEO?"

J'onn raised his eyebrows, "because not even I know what or where these objects have come from; I couldn't risk them falling into Haley's hands."

"Good call" Alex's eyes fell on a bronze, clock like device, "I recognise this," she said, picking up the object and turning it over in her hand.

"You may have seen it before," J'onn took a step closer, "it was once in your fathers possession."

Alex looked back at J'onn, "my father?"

J'onn nodded

"How did you come across it?"

"When your father died, I visited your home and removed anything the goverment could use against Kara and Clark; I discovered this locked away in his office safe. There were notes but they were in code." He looked into the box, "they should be around here somewhere."

The image of her fathers office, located in the basement of their home flashed before her. It was an area her father had forbidden her from entering but that hadn't stopped her; she'd often sneak down as a child.

"J'onn, Alex" Karas voice suddenly came from the speakers.

Alex looked back to the CCTV monitors and watched as her sister walked around the office above.

J'onn disappeared and returned within seconds with Kara by his side.

"Coooool, your own secret hideaway" Kara said, excitement in her voice. "We should give it a name," she thought for a moment, "how about, Green Martian headquarters? GMHQ for short."

J'onn gave Kara a disapproving look and Alex wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ok, OK," Kara thought, "How about The Martian Cave?" She looked between Alex and J'onn, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad. besides Oliver has the Arrowcave and Bruce Wayne has..."

"I like it" J'onn said, nodding his head.

Alex chuckled and shook her head.

"I thought you left the DEO to get away from all this," Kara said as she made her way across the room.

Alex turned her attention back to the clock like device.

"I did but since you no longer work for the DEO, I thought you could do with a base a little closer to home." J'onn replied as he followed Kara.

"You did this for more?"

J'onn nodded, "and Alex."

"Thank you" Kara replied, wrapping her arms around J'onn and kissing his cheek.

J'onn chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down Kara's back before taken a step back, "you're welcome."

The room suddenly filled with a blinding blue light, followed by a big whoosh of air.

Kara lowered her hand as the light faded; she blinked and glanced around the room, "Alex," she called. Her eyes fell on the unconscious child lying where Alex had been standing. She and J'onn exchanged looks before making their way over to the child.

"Is that..." J'onn began.

"Alex" Kara interrupted.

XX

As Alex regained conciousness, her eyes worked on focusing, trying to make sense of where she was. She peered around the small room; her eyes coming to rest on the familiar mahogany desk, cluttered with files, maps and graphs.

"Alexandra" Jeremiah called from upstairs.

Alex propelled her-self forward.

"Games over Alexandra; now come out." Jeremiah called, panic in his voice.

Alex stood and made her way to the bottom of the basement stairs. She held her breath as her father passed the basement door and made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm going to count to three; one...two...three." Jeremiah tilted his head and listened for his daughter.

Alex froze

Jeremiah sighed, "I should know better then to play hide and seek with this one," he halfed joked before making his way outside.

Alex exhaled her breath and glanced around the room; she was in her fathers office but had no recognition of how she had got here and her father or someone that sounded very similar was upstairs, searching for her. Her eyes fell on the clock like device which she'd been inspecting in J'onns office; she hurried over and retireved it from the floor. It looked different, newer.

"Who are you?" Jeremiah asked as he slowly made his way down the basement stairs.

Alex spun around, "Dad."

Jeremiah frowned and glanced towards the object in her hand, "that doesn't belong to you."

Alex opened and closed her mouth; her mind racing, "Dad, I..."

"Why do you keep calling me Dad?" Jeremiah interrupted.

"It's me, Alex."

Jeremiah raised his eyebrows, "I don't know who you are or how you got in here but it's time for you to leave."

"I'm Alex"

"Stop it" Jeremiah snapped. The thought of his daughter hiding somewhere upstairs with this stranger in the house brought a fresh wave of panic.

Alex looked around the office, quickly retrieving a framed photo from her fathers desk, "this was taken at Lake Huron when I was four."

Jeremiah looked between the photo and Alex, "you need help..." he began.

Alex sighed in frustration and placed the photo back down on the desk. "This can't be possible" she whispered, seeing the date on the calendar. She looked down at the object in her hand as her mind pieced everything together. She remembered inspecting the object and recalling the memory of her four year old self playing in her fathers office and coming across the same clock like object.

"Listen, I know this sounds strange but you have to believe me." Alex took a step towards Jeremiah.

"No you listen" Jeremiah said more firmly, "I'm about three seconds from calling the cops."

Alex rolled her eyes; she was getting no where with Jeremiah and who could blame him for not believing her. She decided to try another tactic, "I think this object brought me back in time," she said, holding up the clock like device.

Jeremiah glanced at the object in Alex's hand, "I've heard enough" he said, moving towards the phone.

"Jeremiah, Alexandra" Eliza called from above.

"Mom" Alex instinctively took a step forward and made her way towards the stairs.

"Stop!" Jeremiah said. As Alex reached for the bannister, the back of her jacket raised up, revealing the gun tucked in the small of her back. Jeremiahs eyes opened wide and he launched forward, pulling the gun from Alex.

Alex spun around and saw her father pointing her gun at her.

"I won't let you hurt them" Jeremiah said.

Alex stepped back down, her hands raised, "I'm not here to hurt anyone." she took a step closer.

"Stop moving"

Alex froze, "I'm out of time and I need you to help me get..."

"Turn around, slowly." Jeremiah ordered.

Alex did as he asked and slowly turned.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Stay back Eliza" Jeremiah shouted.

Alex quickly spun around and snatched the gun from her fathers hands.

Jeremiah launched at Alex but she sidestepped him; causing him to crash head first into the filing cabinet; he dropped to the floor as blood ran down the side of his head.

"Jeremiah" Eliza shouted as she raced down the stairs and dropped down beside him.

"I'm sorry, I never meant..." Alex fought back her tears and tucked her gun back into her jeans.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Eliza almost shouted. Her eyes met Alex's and for a second she thought she recognised the women standing over them. She looked back to jeremiah, "Where's Alexandra?"

"She's hiding" Jeremiah replied as he pushed himself up.

"Where?" Eliza asked.

Jeremiah sighed and shook his head.

Eliza quickly stood and faced Alex, "if you've hurt my daughter..."

"I wouldn't, I mean I couldn't" Alex replied.

"Please, just leave" Jeremiah pleaded.

Alex looked between her mother and father, "I'm sorry," she said, deciding to figure out the way back to her time without paused at the stairs and looked over her shoulder, "theres some loose boards in Da...in your wardrobe; that's where Alex will be hiding." It had been her secret hiding place as a kid; her go to place, espeacially when playing hide and seek with her father. Alex turned and made her way out of her home.

"Who was that?" Eliza asked.

Jeremiah shook his head, "I don't know."

"She looked familar" Eliza replied before standing and going in search for her daughter.

XX

Kara stood, biting her thumb nervously as she watched the young Alex sleeping in her bed.

"Kara" J'onn called as he entered her apartment.

"Did you find them?" Kara asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I did" J'onn replied, holding up Jeremiahs coded notes. "How's Alex?"

Kara sighed, "still sleeping."

"We will fix this," J'onn said, placing the notes next to the clock like device.

"How? we don't even know what this is" Kara said, pointing to the object. "Apart from the fact it turned my sister into her four year old self."

"I'm five actually."

Kara and J'onn spun around.

"Alex" Kara said, she took a step forward but froze when Alex took a step back; clearly afraid. "It's me; it's Kara."

Alex looked between Kara and J'onn; fear in her eyes, "I want my Mommy." Her lipped trembled and tears ran down her cheeks.

"It must have wiped Alex's adult memories" J'onn whispered so only Kara could hear. He picked up the object and began inspecting it, carefully.

Kara's heart ached for the young child. "don't be afraid," she said as she slowly approached Alex and knelt down in front of her.

"Where's my Mom, I want my Mom."

"Eliza, your Mom had to go out of town for a little while; she asked me to look after you until she returns" Kara said.

Alex eyed Kara suspiciously, "My Mom would never leave me with a stranger."

Kara tried to hide her smile; her sister hadn't changed much, "Than it's a good job I'm not a stranger," she held out her hand, "I'm Kara, your...cousin from the City."

Alex hesitated before shaken Kara's hand.

Kara followed Alex's gaze, "and this is my friend J'onn."

J'onn waved and pulled a silly face which got a small laugh from Alex.

"Alex, can you..."

Alex laughed

"What's funny?" Kara asked.

"Mommy and Daddy never call me Alex; its always Alexandra."

Kara smiled. The only memories she had of Jeremiah and Eliza using _Alexandra_ was when Alex was in trouble, "what would you prefer?"

Alex rocked back and forward on the balls of her feet, "Alex, I like Alex."

"Ok Alex, can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"Why?" Alex asked

 _Still inquistive_ , Kara thought to her-self. "It's just a game I like to play."

Alex raised one eyebrow. "I was playing with daddy...I was hiding." she looked away, suddenly afraid she would get into trouble.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

Alex avoided Karas gaze.

"I'll make you a deal; you tell me what you were doing and I promise to keep it a secret."

Alex continued to look away.

"And I promise to get you some ice cream" Kara added.

Alex's head snapped up, "you promise?"

"Pinky promise" Kara replied, holding up her little finger.

Alex smiled and sealed the deal, "I was in daddys office but I'm not supposed to play down there."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing with that" Alex nodded towards the object in J'onn's hand.

J'onn raised the object up, "you were playing with this?"

Alex nodded, "I heard daddy's voice and then whoosh."

"Whoosh" Kara repeated.

Alex's arms shot up above her head, "whoosh." She laughed, "can we get ice scream now?"

Kara took Alex's hand and sat her on the sofa, "cartoons and ice cream coming up."

Alex wrinkled her nose, "I want the discovery channel?"

"Why am I not surprised" Kara said as she switched to the discovery channel. "Happy?"

Alex looked up at Kara.

Kara nodded her understanding, "right, ice cream" she said, making her way into the kitchen. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am" J'onn replied, "This could be some sort of portal or travel device."

"There you are little one" Kara said.

Alex's eyes opened wide as Kara handed her a full tub of ice cream.

"Are you sure that's wise" J'onn asked, "that's a lot of sugar."

Kara shrugged, "she'll be fine."

J'onn gave Kara a knowing look.

"Are we both thinking this thing somehow swopped our Alex with baby Alex?"

"I'm not a baby" Alex said, with a mouthful of ice cream.

"It's possible" J'onn replied, lowering his voice so only Kara could hear.

"So that means our Alex is stuck in the nineties" Kara sighed. "I suppose we've been in trickier situations." She said in an attempt to reassure her-self and ease the anxiety building within. "Is it possible that our Alex and little Alex were both playing with the device at the same time; could that have triggered it?"

"Maybe, we will know more once we decode Jeremiahs notes."

Alex suddnely cried out and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"What is it?" Kara asked, panicked.

"Brainfreeze" Alex sobbed.

Kara hid her amusement and pressed her warm hand against Alex's forehead, "better?"

Alex nodded and ate another mouthful of ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

l"I can't find her; I can't find her anywhere" Eliza said as she hurried down the stairs towards Jeremiah.

"She's not at the Sandersons either," Jeremiah replied.

"Where is she Jeremiah?" Eliza fought back her tears as anxiety and fear built within her.

Jeremiah pulled Eliza into an embrace.

"Who was that women, Jeremiah?" Eliza asked, ignoring the nagging feeling in her stomach which she had since seeing Alex in the basement; there was something in her eyes that felt familiar.

"I don't know; she must have snuck in when I was playing with Alexandra" Jeremiah replied sadly.

"Do you think she took Alexandra?" Eliza asked.

Jeremiah sighed, "she kept calling me dad and saying she was Alex."

"Oh god" a wave of panic washed over Eliza. "We need to call the police," she said, pulling away and heading for the phone.

"Wait" Jeremiah said. "I have a better idea." He hated what he was about to do but he was desperate; his daughter was missing and he didn't want to waste precious time filling out police reports. He picked up the reciever and dialled the number.

XX

"Damn it" Alex threw her mobile against the wall hard.

An elderly women walking past with her grandson tutted and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sorry" Alex said as she exited the alley; placing her shattered phone in her back pocket. The sun was beginning to set and she was no closer to figuring out a way back home. She glanced up and down the street, wondering where to go. The equipment she needed wouldn't be easy to come across and she couldn't exactly stroll into the DEO stating she was an agent from the future; Henshaw would have her locked up in a heart beat. Her eyes fell on a women dressed all in black, standing on the opposite side of the road. Her eyes covered with a pair of oval sunglasses; her bright red hair flowing down her front.

Alex was wondering how long the women had been watching her when a bus whooshed past; blocking her view for a few seconds. When it passed, the women was no where to be seen. Alex suddenly felt something brush past her and immediately reached for her gun but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" A young teenager asked from the edge of the alley.

Alex spun around, "Clark."

Clark frowned, "how do you know my name?" He asked, tucking the gun under his shirt.

Alex stepped back into the alley, "It's complicated." She replied, remembering her last conversation with Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah told me what happened at the house; is that why you took Alexandra? because he didn't believe you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Clark took a step forward, "Alexandra is missing; she disappeared around the same time you showed up."

"Missing" Alex repeated as a memory flashed before her. She was in Kara's apartment, eating Ice cream; her younger self watching J'onn and Kara inspect the clock like object.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yeah" Alex replied as she squeezed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger in an attempt to ease the tension in her head.

"What just happened?"

"A memory," Alex qucikly realised she must have somehow swopped places with her younger self.

"Listen, a young girl is missing..." Clark began.

"She's not missing" Alex interrupted.

"So where is she?" Clark asked.

"In 2019"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke? because I'm not laughing."

Alex shook her head, "It's no joke; we're both out of time." she pulled the clock like device from her jacket pocket. "I was brought here by this; from the year 2019. I must have somehow swopped places with my youngerself."

"So you're syaing Alexandra is in the year 2019?"

Alex nodded

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Says the kid from Krypton." Alex replied without thinking.

Clarks body tensed, "how do you...I mean why...I'm not..." he stuttered, his eyes darting around.

"You don't have to be afraid Clark." Alex said as she took a step towards him, "believe it or not but we actually know each other or at least we will."

Clark shook is head, "I've never met you..."

"Yes you have" Alex interrupted, lowering her voice so only he could hear, "My parents, Eliza and Jeremiah are helping you understand your abilities."

"Abilities"

Alex nodded, "strength, speed, flight..."

"I can't fly" Clark interrupted but immediately regretted doing so.

"But you will, ten years from now. You're going to do so much good, save so many lives." Alex suddenly cried out as agony shot down her right shoulder. She spun around; her eyes opening wide at the site of the hideous creature towering over her.

"Get away from her" Clark sped towards the pale skinned, one eyed humanoid as it raised its claw like hand above it's head. The two crashed backwards down the alley.

"Clark" Alex shouted.

Another creature dropped from above and blocked the path between Alex and Clark.

Alex instinctivley reached for her gun as the six and half foot creature advanced on her.

"Runnnnnnn" Clark shouted as he tried to break free from the first creature.

Screams echoed from the main street as three more creatures appeared.

Alex ducked, barley missing the creatures claws as it swung it's boney arm wide. She moved quickly, stomping down on the front of it's knee then landing a punch to its chin as it dropped to one knee.

The creature cried out; slashing its claws at Alex's midsection.

Alex managed to avoid its claws and backed up out of reach.

The creature charged her awkwardly; tackling her to the ground.

Alex stared into the creatures black eye as it let out an enormous roar inches from her face.

The creature raised it's claws but froze; its eye locking onto something past Alex.

Alex followed its gaze; it was the clock like object. _Their after the device._ Without hesitation, she struck the creature in the eye and used her body to push it backwards.

The creatre recovered quickly, grabbing Alex's ankle, causing her to topple forward.

Alex bent her knee and kicked the creature in the jaw before crawling towards the object.

The creature was back on Alex before she reached the object. She tried to shake it off but it's claws dug into the her thigh.

Alex screamed out in pain and her head shot backwards as the creatures claw dug deeper into her flesh.

"Let go of me" Clark shouted, bending his legs then kicking out with such force, it shot the creature up into the sky. He quickly sped towards Alex; shoulder barging the creature off of her. He watched as it crashed into a parked car on the opposite side of the street. "Are you alright?" he asked, dropping to his knees.

Alex gritted her teeth, "don't let them get the device." She quickly removed her belt and wrapped it above her wound. She hesitated before pulling it tight; pain shot up her leg all the way to her brain.

"You need medical attention" Clark said.

Alex shook her head, "the device," she panted.

Clark hesitated before hurrying towards the object and retrieving it from the floor. He looked up in time to see four more creatures charging towards them.

"Time to go" Alex said as she pulled herself up to her feet; her body screaming in protest.

"I got you" Clark said, wrapping Alex's arm around his neck.

Suddenly a black figure appeared in front of them; her cat like eyes locking onto the creatures, "Get down" she shouted, raising her sword and slamming it into the ground.

Alex and Clark hit the ground as a bright light exploded around them, followed by an ear-piercing scream as the creatures scattered.

As the light faded, the figure turned, lowering her hood to reveal her long bright red hair.

"You're the women from before" Alex limped forward, "you've been watching me, why?"

"Now's not the time for questions; the Rekka's will return." The women glanced down at Alex's leg, "and you're in no condition to fight." She looked back to Clark, her eyes running over his torn t-shirt, "is there somewhere we could go; somewhere safe?"

Clark looked back to Alex, "we could go back to Jeremiah's."

"No" Alex protested. A fresh wave of pain washed over her as she limped forward; she swallowed, trying to ignore the shooting pains in her leg and upper back."We don't know who or what she is; I'm not putting my parents lives at risk."

"Technically, I still don't know who you are" Clark replied.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You don't look so good" Clark said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Alex replied as she fought to remain upright.

"Eliza and Jeremiah are both qualified medics..."

"I'm well aware of that" Alex interrupted; she felt her leg buckle beneath her and then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at you," James said in a soft cooing voice."Aren't you a ittle cutey."

Alex frowned and looked to Kara, "why is he talking like that?"

Kara laughed

James smirked and looked back to Kara, "Sorry, I thought baby talk..."

"I'm not a baby; I'm five" Alex interrupted as she swung around on Kara's chair.

"Wait, did you just say you're four?" James asked.

"No, five," Alex corrected.

"You're two?" James continued.

"Noooooooooo" Alex replied.

Kara fought hard to hide her amusement but couldn't suppress a snicker.

"Hang on, let me figure this out," James said, counting on his fingers from one to four, "Six, you're six."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm five and your being silly."

"Silly is my middle name" James replied with a smile.

Alex stopped spinning and narrowed her eyes, "no it isn't."

James chuckled and held up his hands, "You got me." He knelt down in front of her, "now, do you want to see the biggest office, with best views of the City?"

Alex nodded and followed James into his office. "Wowwwww" her eyes darted from one screen to the next. "Are all these TV's yours?"

"They are" James replied.

Kara watched as news alerts flashed up on the screens, "they're not exactly child friendly."

"Oh right" James said, quickly switching the TV's off.

Alex narrowed her eyes and glared at James.

James leaned towards Kara and whispered, "is it strange that toddler Alex scares me almost as mush as adult Alex?"

"Seriously, she's just a kid" Kara replied.

"She still has that look" James joked.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Mr Olsen" Helena called from the door way, "Mrs Harris is on line 2."

"Thank you" James replied, "sorry but I have to take this."

"Of course" Kara replied, "come on Alex."

Alex took Kara's hand and followed her out onto the balcony.

"What do you think?" Kara asked as she lifted Alex up so she could see over the balcony.

Alex gasped and her mouth hung open as she looked at the view in front of her. The City seemed to go on forever, "it's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it."Kara inhaled a deep breath and looked up at the sky; there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Alex chuckled at the people below, "they look so small."

Kara smiled and lowered Alex back down, "now, do you want to sit inside or out?"

"Out" Alex replied without hesitation.

"Good choice," Kara pulled the chair and table across and placed some books and crayons she'd bought for Alex, "you play here while James I have a quick chat."

Alex nodded and and took a seat.

"You're a natural" James said as Kara sat opposite him.

"It helps that she's such a good kid" Kara replied.

"You sound surprised."

"I'm not really; I came into Alex's life during her teens, when she slowly started to rebel, listen to punk rock music, stay out late."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of punk rock," James replied.

"It's a bit too screamy for me?"

"I suppose it isn't too friendly on the super hearing either."

Kara laughed, "that it isn't; in fact, I'm sure there were times Alex played it on purpose, to stop me listening in on her conversations or hearing her sneak out of the house."

"You listened in on her conversations?" James asked with a look.

Kara shrugged, "it's what sisters do, besides, I needed to know she was safe."

"You two have always looked out for each other."

"Always" Kara replied, looking back at Alex. "It's nice meeting her younger self, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Kara looked down at her hands; she had hoped bringing young Alex out for a few hours would help distract her from the dread she felt within.

"Are you any closer to getting Alex back?" James asked.

Alex tilted her head in their direction at the mention of her name but continued colouring one of the Zoo animals.

"I've managed to decode some of Jeremiahs notes but so far there's nothing about the device."

"What about the Fortress of Solitude?"

Kara shook her head, "nothing." Her thoughts fell to her cousin who was currently off world starting his own family.

"Maybe Eliza can help; she might remember seeing the device when it was in Jeremiahs possession."

"She doesn't know about Alex" Kara replied.

"Alex could be trapped for..." James began.

"Shh" Kara interrupted, nodding towards Alex.

Alex continued to colour in her book, pretending she never heard their conversation. She felt safe with Kara but there were things she'd heard which left her feeling confused and a bit curious.

James leaned over his desk and lowered his tone, "don't you think Eliza has the right to know?"

"Of course she does but Alex and I made a pact to only contact her if..." Kara paused, "you know."

James nodded his understanding.

Kara looked over and saw Alex had turned her attention to one of the CatCo magazines.

"How is she doing?" James asked.

"She's been asking a lot of questions and answers only lead to more questions" Kara replied.

"Sounds like Alex"

"And Brainy doesn't exactly do kid talk" Kara said, glancing down at her mobile, "I should head back and see if J'onn and Brainy..."

"Hey, it's you" Alex interrupted, holding up one of the magazines.

Kara glanced at the photo, "that isn't me," she lied.

"That's Supergirl," James said.

"What's a Supergirl" Alex repeated; looking back at the magazine.

"Well, she's one of Earths protectors..." Kara began.

"Earths greatest protector," James corrected.

Kara smiled, "she helps people."

Alex looked between the photo on the front cover and Kara, still convinced the two were the same.

Kara made her way over to Alex, "I'll tell you more about her later."

"You promise?"

Kara nodded

"James Olsen" a man said as he entered the office.

James frowned at the unfamiliar face, "can I help you?"

Kara's head shot in the direction of the news room as Catco employees screamed and ran from the Children of Liberty followers. She instinctivly stood in front of Alex and watched as the followers began destroying everything around them.

"Did you really think The Children of Liberty would forget about you?" the man spat, aiming his gun at James and pulling the trigger.

James quickly triggered his shield and took cover behind his desk as Kara turned and shielded Alex with her body.

"It's ok, you're ok" Kara said as Alex cried hysterically. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the man advancing on James; she quickly shot her heat vision at the large ceiling light and watched as it dropped down on the man; knocking him unconscious.

James jumped to his feet and locked eyes with Kara, "Go!" he shouted before rushing towards the other followers.

Kara moved so fast, no one saw her her fly up and land three floors above; she hurried into one of the empty offices, closing the door behind them.

"You...you just...flew" Alex stuttered.

"Alex listen to me" Kara said, "I need you to stay here while I go help James and the others."

Alex shook her head, "no" she cried, wrapping her arms around Kara as more gun fire exploded from below.

"Alex please, I need to stop the bad guys from hurting my friends" Kara said, "I need you to be brave; can you do that for me?"

Alex hesitated before stepping back, wiping her tears away with the palm of her hand. "Wha...what...if you...don't come back?"

Kara stood and spun on the spot.

"I knew it" Alex said as she stared at the symbol of Kara's chest.

Kara winked, "I'll be right back," she said exiting the room and pulling the door closed; she twisted the handle so it locked in place. "Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah" Alex replied, trying to sound brave.

Kara hesitated before flying into action; it took her less than a minute to disarm the remaining followers.

XX

"Let go of me you filthy roach" one of the followers spat as he tried to wriggle free.

"Enough" Kara snapped as she pushed the five followers down onto the bench opposite the custody desk. "Don't even think of moving," she warned.

"What do we have here?" the officer asked, putting his pen down.

"Five Children of liberty followers" Kara replied, glancing over her shoulder, "they attacked CatCo..."

"Have they been read their rights?" The officer interrupted.

Kara frowned, "their rights?"

The officer folded his arms and sat back in his chair, "I take that as a no."

"They just attacked innocent people."

"Earth traitors," one of the followers shouted from behind.

Kara pointed at him, "this one fired multiple shots at James Olsen."

"Do you have the weapon he used?" the officer asked.

"No but..."

The officer tutted and shook his head.

"Are you responsible for his injuries too?" The officer asked, nodding towards the cut on the mans head.

"A ceiling light fell on him" Kara replied.

"Are there any witnesses, evidance?"

"Have you seen CatCo?" Kara asked, unable to hide her frustration.

The officer raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"That will be all Supergirl" the officer interrupted, "I will take it from here."

"But don't you need..."

"I will send officers out to investigate" The officer interrupted once more.

"Officers are already at the scene" Kara replied.

"Than perhaps you should have let them deal with this lot; they would have followed the correct procedure."

"I was only trying to help"

"Sloppy work isn't helping," The officer replied.

Kara looked from the officer to the followers before turning and flying out of the station.

"You boys sure sound like you had a lot of fun" The officer smirked and gave them a knowing look, "Liberty will be proud."

The five followers laughed and nudged each other.

Kara's heart sank as she hovered above the station listening to their exchange; she knew something was off with the officer but she never expected him to be a child of liberty. She pushed her feelings down and flew back to Catco, back to Alex. She would deal with Officer Nolan another day.

XX

"Are you sad?" Alex asked, picking up the oreo milkshake and taken the straw in her mouth.

"Huh?" Kara looked back at her sister; pushing Officer Nolan to the back of her mind.

"You look sad" Alex replied as she tried unsuccessfully to draw up some of the milkshake through the straw

"How can I be sad when I have you around?"

Alex shrugged and tried again to draw up some milkshake; she tried once more then gave up and just pulled the straw out and drank from the top.

Kara watched as Alex gulped two mouthfuls, "I told you it would be the best milkshake you've ever tasted."

Alex smiled and wiped the milk from her top lip; ignoring the strange gurgling in her stomach.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked; concerned with how the events at CatCo may have affected her.

Alex thought for a moment, "I miss my Mommy.

"I know sweetie but I promise you'll see her soon."

Alex nodded and took another mouthful.

"We need to talk about CatCo and what you saw."

"Where do you come from?" Alex suddenly blurted out.

Kara thought for moment, "I can't tell you," she replied, not wanting to risk changing Alex's future and her past.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated" Kara replied.

Alex drank some more milkshake, "I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"Oh yeah, what sort of secrets?"

Alex smiled, "I can't tell you." she replied, remembering the conversation she heard her parents having about a boy with powers. A sudden wave of sickness washed over her.

"What's wrong" Kara asked, moving around the kitchen bench.

"My tummy feels funny" Alex pressed her hands against her stomach.

"Maybe that's enough milkshake for..." Kara froze as Alex's vomit splashed all down her front.

"Sorry" Alex said as vomit dripped from her mouth.

"It's ok" Kara replied, looking down at her soacked blouse.

Alex retched again and Kara sped to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a bucket and placing it in front of Alex.

"I got you," Kara said as she rubbed Alex's back.

Alex nodded and continued to vomitted into the bowl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeremiah, Eliza" Clark shouted as he hurried into their home, carrying an unconscious Alex in his arms.

"What happened?" Eliza asked as she rushed towards Clark.

"We were attacked."

"Are you alright?" Jeremiah asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine" Clark replied.

"He fought very well" the red haired women said, glancing towards the window, "we can't stay here; it's only a matter of time before the Rekka's track us."

"I'm sorry but who exactly are you?" Jeremiah asked; he looked her up and down, noticing her feline appearance for the first, "what are you?"

"I'm Kaskali of Rannister" the red haired women replied.

Jeremiah eyed Kaskali suspiciously, "why are you here?"

Kaskali opened her mouth but Clark spoke before she could answer.

"She helped us," Clark nodded towards the wound on Alex's leg, "She's hurt pretty bad."

"Follow me" Eliza said, grabbing a pillow from the sofa as she passed.

Clark followed Eliza into the dining room and watched as she cleared the table.

"Lie her down" Eliza said.

Clark gently laid Alex on top of the table and watched as Eliza placed the pillow under her head.

Alex's head rolled to the side and Eliza instinctively reached out and cupped her face in her hand.

"Is she going to be ok?" Clark asked.

Eliza blinked away the niggling feeling and turned her attention to Alex's leg, "the wounds look deep," she sighed, "I need to get a closer look; Jeremiah, can you get me some towels and the first aid kit."

Jeremiah stared back at Alex; there was no denying there was a resemblance between her and his daughter; one he hadn't seen earlier.

"Jeremiah," Eliza repeated.

Jeremiah hesitated before hurrying out of the room.

"Clark, can you fetch a bowl of warm water please," Eliza asked.

Clark nodded and disappeared. Both he and Jeremiah returned within a few minutes.

"Thank you" Eliza said as she pulled on some latex gloves and quickly retrieved a pair of scissors from inside the box. She carefully cut Alex's jeans, exposing her wounds.

Alex groaned and her body jerked but her eyes remained closed.

"I know sweetie" Eliza said without thinking.

"How bad is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's hard to tell; there's so much blood," Eliza replied without looking up. She soaked one of the hand towels in the bowl of water and began cleaning the area around the wound. She placed her thumb and finger on either side of the gash and peered inside, "fortunatley, whatever did this missed the femoral artery." She moved on and inspected the other two wounds on Alex's leg, "she'll need stitches."

Jeremiah retrieved the sutures and needle kit and handed it to Eliza. "Perhaps you two should wait outside."

Clark nodded, happy to be excused.

"Don't go too far," Jeremiah called after him.

"I will survey the area" Kaskali said before marching towards the back door.

"You do that" Jeremaih replied, glad Clark wouldn't be left alone with her. He turned his attention back to his wife.

Eliza leant over Alex and pinched the skin around the deepest wound together then applied the first stitch.

Alex groaned and her leg jerked but Jeremiah held it in place as Eliza applied two more stitches.

Alex suddenly cried out and her eyes snapped open as red hot pain shot up her leg. She pushed herself forward and immediately regretted doing so as the motion and loss of blood brought on a wave of dizziness.

Eliza placed her hands on Alexs upper arms and gently lowered her back, "take it easy; you're safe."

Alex closed her eyes as her senses suddenly came back to her, bringing a fresh wave of pain.

"Here, take these" Eliza said, handing Alex some pain killers.

Alex propped herself up, taken the pills as Jeremiah handed her a glass of water which she took, washing down the pills. She winced as she handed the glass back.

"I need to look at that shoulder but right now, it's your leg I'm concerned about." Eliza said.

Nausea swept over Alex as she stared down at her mauled leg.

"This will hurt I'm afraid" Eliza said.

"Wait" Alex said, her eyes darting around the room, "where's Clark; is he ok?"

"He's fine; he's next door" Eliza replied.

Alex relaxed back, relieved to hear no harm had come to him.

"Our daughter is missing," Eliza suddenly blurted out.

"I know," Alex replied.

"Do you know anything about her disappearance?" Jeremiah asked.

"She's...," Alex clenched her jaw as agony travelled around her body.

"That's enough for now" Eliza said, seeing the pain on Alex's face.

"Eliza, she knows..." Jeremiah began.

"She's not going anywhere," Eliza interrupted. "She can explain everything once we've tended to her wounds." She didn't know why she felt so protective over the women bleeding all over her dining table.

Jeremiah sighed and nodded his agreement.

"Are you ready?" Eliza asked.

"Do it" Alex replied, burying her face in one arm while gripping the edge of the table with her other hand. The pain was excruiating but she refused to cry out.

"Almost done" Eliza said as she gently wrapped a bandage around Alex's thigh.

Alex nodded and swallowed the lump in the back of her throat back down.

"Ok, that should hold" Eliza said. She turned to Jeremiah, "she'll need a change of clothes, Clark too, we can't send him home looking like that."

Jeremiah shook his head sadly, "I never should have involved him."

"You didn't know this would happen" Eliza squeezed Jeremiahs hand, "now go."

Jeremiah looked to Alex then back to Eliza, "will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine" Eliza replied.

Eliza waited until Jeremiah left the room, "now, let's take a look at that shoulder."

Alex slowly pushed herself forward as Eliza made her way around to her back.

"Looks like your jacket took most of the damage" Eliza said, running her hand down the claw marks.

"Lucky me" Alex winced as she tried removing her jacket.

"Let me help" Eliza said, gently removing Alexs jacket.

Alex's body tensed as her mother lifted her t-shirt and inspected the cuts on her back.

"Thankfully these are superficial" Eliza said.

Alex exhaled the breath she'd been holding, "so no more stitches?"

Eliza smiled, "no more stitches but they will require cleaning and dressing." she pulled the first aid box closer.

"Did Clark say anything?" Alex asked.

"No, he and Kaskali seemed more concerned with getting you help," Eliza replied as she cleaned and dressed the three cuts on Alex's back.

"Kaskali?" Alex repeated as she glanced over her shoulder, "red haired women with cat like features?"

Eliza nodded

Alex's body screamed in protest as she swung her legs over the table and lowered herself down. She stumbled, knocking her jacket to the floor as a jolt of pain shot up from her thigh, taken her breath away.

"You need to stay off of that leg" Eliza said, catching Alex and holding her steady.

"I didn't want her here," Alex panted, "I don't know who she is or what she wants."

"And we don't know who you are," Jeremiah said as he entered the room with a change of clothes.

His words stung Alex.

"Jeremiah," Eliza said with a look as she bent down to pick up Alex's jacket. "What's this?" she asked as Alex's work ID fell from her jacket pocket.

"That's erm..." Alex began.

"Agent Alexandra Danvers" Eliza interrupted as she stared at Alex's photo ID, "you work for the D.E.O?"

"Yes but the D.E.O isn't the way it is now; we help people, no matter where they come from," Alex said as Jeremiah suddenly appeared next to his wife.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Jeremiah said as he examined her ID, "did Henshaw send you?"

"No; where's Clark, he has the..." Alex began.

"Leave Clark out of this" Jeremiah snapped.

"You're the one that brought him into this" Alex snapped back, "who knows what affect that will have..."

"Is everything ok?" Clark interrupted as he appeared in the door way.

"Clark, please tell me you have the device" Alex said.

Clark made his way across the room, retrieving the clock like object from his pocket and holding it out for Alex to see.

"Would someone please explain what is going on and what it has to do with our daughter?" Eliza said.

"This device brought me here from the year 2019; that's where your Alex is right now." Alex looked between her parents, "I know this is difficult to believe but I'm your daughter; twenty five years from now. "

Jeremiah and Eliza exchanged looks.

"Look at my ID, check the date," Alex said.

"ID's aren't exactly difficult to fake," Jeremiah replied.

Eliza looked back down at the photo ID, "Jeremiah, I can't explain it but I feel drawn to her; like there's a bond between us."

"That's because I'm telling you the truth," Alex said.

Jeremiah shook his head, "I'm not convinced."

Alex locked eyes with her father, "you could have studied at sanford but you chose to go to National City University; so you and Mom could be close." Alex began, "your first date, you turned up on your Laverda 750GT but Granpa refused to let Mom ride on the back of it; he drove you to the movies, waited then drove you straight back." Alex's mind raced, "Granpa refused to give you his blessing to marry Mom four times but you kept on asking because you wouldn't ask her to marry you without his permission and this is what won him around."

Jeremiah glanced towards Eliza.

"Your favourite mug, the one with the star wars rebel logo on it; Mom broke it when I was three and replaced it with another she spent days staining."

"Is that true?" Jeremiah asked, remembering the days he spent searching for it.

"It was an accident" Eliza replied.

Alex turned to her mother, "The secret to your Shaker Lemon Pie is to mainate the lemons in honey and a dash of maple syrup; it was a tip passed down to you by your grandmother."

"how do you know that?" Eliza asked.

"You told me." Alex looked between her parents, desperate for them to believe her, "ask me anything."

"Who's my favourite member of the beatles?" Jeremiah asked.

"Nice try but we both know you're an Elvis fan," Alex replied. "Mom on the other hand, only had eyes for George."

"What do I sing to Alexandra when she's unwell?" Eliza asked.

"Catch a falling star; it's what your father sang to you."

Eliza stood in front of Alex, cradling her face in her hands as she stared back into her eyes, "Alexandra," she said, a look of recognition crossing her face.

Alex nodded, "it's me."

"Jeremiah, it's Alexandra; it's our Alexandra," Eliza said.

Jeremiah hesitated.

"Look at her eyes," Eliza said, stepping aside.

Jeremiah took a step forward and looked into Alex's eyes, "Alexandra."

"It's just Alex" she replied, "unless I'm in trouble than it's Alexandra."

Jeremiah chuckled, "Alex."

"My beautiful girl" Eliza said, placing a kiss on her head, "all grown up." Her thoughts quickly turned to her young daughter, "what about Alexandra, is she safe?"

"She's safe," Alex replied.

"How can you be sure?" Eliza asked.

"Because I'm still here," Alex replied. "I wouldn't be here if she wasn't...safe."

Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged looks, the thought of anything happening to their daughter was unbearable.

"I know she's ok because I keep getting these memories, they're old but new" Alex said, hoping to reassure her parents.

Eliza slowly nodded.

Jeremiah raised his eyebrows, "I still don't understand how I raised you to become a D.E.O agent..."

"You didn't" Alex interrupted without thinking.

Jeremiah stared back at Alex.

"Dad, you should know..." Alex began.

"You mustn't speak of the future," Kaskali interrupted as she entered the room.

"She's right," Jeremiah said. "Anything you say or do here could change your present. It's best we don't know."

Alex painfully agreed and looked back to Clark and held out her hand, "may I?"

Clark handed Alex the device,

"You found The Seeker," Kaskali interrupted as she hurried towards them.

Jeremiah stood in front of Alex, blocking Kaskali from reaching her.

"What's The Seeker?" Alex asked, ignoring the throbbing in her leg.

"That is The Seeker," Kaskai pointed to the clock like object. "I'm the guardian of a world far from here."

"Rannister?" Clark asked.

Kaskali nodded, "we use the seeker to travel through time, seeking out potential threats to our world."

"Do you see Earth as a potential threat?" Alex asked.

"No; I was returning to Rannister when the Rekka's attacked, breaking my connection." She sighed, "I've spent three years searching for The Seeker and was about to give up when it called to me."

"When I activated it?" Alex said.

"That is correct," Kaskali slumped into one of the chairs. "Unfortunately, it has also alerted the Rekka's of it's location."

"I'm sorry but what exactly are Rekka's" Jeremiah asked.

Kaskali looked back at him, "The Rekka's are what became of the banished ones. Leaders, warriors, threats to our existence; I banished them all to the pit before they could attack. Over time the pit transformed them into what we call Rekka's, soulless creatures, thirsty for revenge."

Alex stood and quickly shifted her weight from her injured leg, "The Rekka's, are they coming for you or the Seeker?"

"Both" Kaskali replied.

"What happens if the Rekkas get the seeker?" Clark asked.

"They will use it to open the portal to the pit and invade your world." Kaskali replied sadly.

"I won't let that happen" Alex replied, defiantly.

Kaskali looked Alex up and down, "you're no match for them."

"Try me" Alex replied as she fought to keep the pain from her face.

Kaskali tilted her head, "you can barley stand."

"But I can," Clark said.

"No Clark, you need to go home," Alex said.

"I can't go home; not now" Clark replied.

"We can't risk anything happening to you; you're too important," Alex said.

"I'm no more important than any of you," Clark replied.

"Yes you are" Alex snapped, "Mom, Dad, tell him he has to go."

"She's right Clark; it's too dangerous," Jeremiah said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Clark replied, crossing his arms.

Alex sighed, _just like your cousin,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm curious," Eliza said, "if you're the guardian than why haven't you just taken the seeker?"

All eyes turned to Kaskali.

"Because I've grown to love your world," Kaskali answered honestly. "The thought of returning to my own, travelling through time over and over again," she paused and shook her head, "I'm 873 years old, I've seen enough."

There was a sadness in Kaskali's eyes that maade Alex feel sorry for her.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream echoed in the distance.

"What was that?" Eliza asked.

"The Rekka's they've found us," Kaskali replied. "We have to go, now."

"Clark, get my parents out of here," Alex said.

"We're not going anywhere without you," Eliza said.

"I'll be right behind you," Alex replied.

"My powers don't always work when I want them to," Clark said, "I'm still working on it."

"We'll take my car" Jeremiah said, grabbing his keys and passing them to Eliza. "Come on," he said, placing Alex's arm over his shoulder.

Alex gritted her teeth and limped alongside her father towards the front door.

"There here" Kaskali said as she spotted the Rekka's in the distance, hurrying towards them. "There's too many of them."

Eliza quickly slammed the front door, "the back door, quickly."

They all hurried out the back and made it half way across the garden before the Rekka's surrounded them.

The Rekka's let out an ear-piercing shriek as they circled them.

"What do we do now?" Clark asked.

"My gun would of been nice" Alex replied with a look.

Kaskali pulled out her sword but was immediately knocked off of her feet as one of the Rekka's charged at her. She landed hard, her sword fallen from her hand.

Clark, Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah turned so their backs were to each other.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Eliza asked.

"They're trying to figure out which one of us has the Seeker," Alex replied as she watched one of the Rekka's tower over Kaskali. She discreetly moved her hand behind her back and felt the Seeker tucked in her jeans."How are those powers looking Clark?" she asked as two more Rekka's arrived.

"I'm trying," Clark squeezed his eyes shut then shot them open but nothing happened.

"Take your time" Jeremiah said, "Focus."

"It's not working" Clark replied, clearly frustrated.

Another Rekka suddenly charged, knocking Clark and Alex backwards.

Alex cried out in agony as pain shot up her thigh.

"Alex" Eliza shouted as she dropped down next to her daughter.

"You mustn't let them get The Seeker," Kaskali shouted and in one swift movement, she decapitated one of the Rekka's. She pushed her-self up to her knees, raised the sword above her head and was about to strike the ground when a Rekka dug it's claws into her chest. She coughed blood and slumped forward on her knees.

"Noooooo" Clark shouted as he jumped to his feet and ruby tackled the Rekka to the floor while another jumped on his back.

"Stay with Alex," Jeremiah said as he hurried back inside the house, closely followed by another Rekka.

"Hey" Eliza shouted as she threw a rock, stricking the Rekka persuing Jeremiah on the back of the head. She took a few steps back as the Rekka turned on her.

Adrenaline pumping, Alex lept onto the Rekka's back and wrapped her arm around it's neck, "Runnnnn."

The Rekka grabbed Alex's arm and threw her over its shoulder.

Alex gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs, leaving her winded.

Jeremiah appeared on the porch and watched as the Rekka's circled his family, "get down," he shouted to his wife then fired his shotgun.

The Rekka's scattered.

Two wounded Rekka's slowly apprached Jeremiah as he reloaded the shotgun.

Clark screamed out and fought to free himself from the four Rekka's that had him pinned; he could feel his frustration building within.

Alex ducked under the Rekka's claw and stamped down on its leg with the heel of her boot. Her injured leg buckled, causing her to topple forward and land on top of the Rekka. She delievered several blows to its face before falling sideways, exhausted.

Eliza quickly grabbed her daughter and dragged her away from the Rekka.

Kaskali glanced around, she knew she didn't have long, "the Seeker, give it to me," she said weakly.

Alex hesitated before throwing the Seeker towards her.

The Rekka's suddenly turned in Kaskali's direction and charged towards her.

Without warning, Kaskali raised her sword and struck the centre of the Seeker.

"Noooo" Alex shouted as light exploded around them, turning the Rekka's to dust.

The light faded and silence surrounded them.

"Alex..." Eliza said.

Alex brushed her mother off and staggered towards Kaskali; dropping down beside her, "why did you do that?" she asked noticing the Seeker and sword had also turned to dust.

"There was no other way," Kaskalli replied, falling against Alex.

Alex held her in her arms.

"I couldn't risk the Rekka's opening the portal to the pit" Kaskali said, she could feel her life slipping away.

Alex nodded, "it's ok," she lied. "We'll find another way."

Kaskali smiled weakly then her eyes glazed over.

Alex could sense her mother, father and Clark standing over her, "she's gone and so is my way home."

Kaskali's body suddenly disintegrated and drifted up into the nights sky.

"What now?" Clark asked.

Alexs body shook violently as the wet grass soacked through her jeans.

"Come on sweetie," Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex and helped her to her feet.

Alex opened her mouth but words failed her.

"It's ok" Eliza said as she guided Alex towards the house; it was clear her daughter was in shock. "Let's get you back inside." She looked to her husband, no words were exchanged but they both shared the same fear; how will they get their Alex back.

 **2019**

"Oh my" Brainy said.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"It's gone" Brainy replied.

"What is?"

"The device, it's gone."

J'onn began searching beneath the papers and under the desk, "it couldn't of just vanished," he said with panic in his voice.

Brainy thought for a moment, "it could of if it was destroyed before you retrieved it from Jeremiahs safe." he locked eyes with J'onn, "something has chnaged in the past."

Dread settled into J'onns stomach, "But Alex, she..." he quickly cleared his throat, "I have to speak to Kara."

"Go, I will think of something although I'm not quite sure how we resolve this," Brainy replied.

J'onn gave Brainy one last look before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 (it feels a little rushedso it's not my best). I'm going on holiday so it may be a week or two before I post another chapter. enjoy :)

XX

"Kara, did you hear what I just said?" J'onn asked softly.

Kara nodded slowly; she heard every word J'onn had said but she was struggling to come to terms with the fact that the device was gone; leaving her sister trapped in 1994. "I can fix this," She wiped a tear from her cheek and took two long strides towards her dresser; glancing over her shoulder to see young Alex still sleepng in her bed.

"What are you doing" J'onn whispered as Kara searched through her top draw.

"The Legion Ring," she said, pulling it from it's case, "I can use it to go back in time like before; I just need a disruption."

J'onn took a step to the side, blocking Kara's path, "I won't let you do this."

"You can't stop me," Kara replied, stepping around J'onn and making her way towards the living room window, "Will you watch...hey."

J'onn grabbed Kara and pulled her back, "it's too dangerous."

"It worked before," Kara replied, pulling her arm free. She glanced over and saw Alex stir under the quilt.

"You were able to travel back in time for a few minutes, any longer and the pressure would have killed you."

"I don't care," Kara snapped. "I have to find Alex, I have to bring her back."

"You won't be able to bring her back; not that way" Brainy said as he stood in the doorway.

Both Kara and J'onn looked back at him.

"Even if you do survive; Alex will not," Brainy continued as he entered the apartment. He looked to Alex, "Young Alex most certainly will not survive the trip."

"I wasn't planning on taken her with me," Kara replied. In truth, she hadn't really thought her plan through at all; she just needed to do something besides sitting around. "I could go back to that day in your office and stop Alex activating the device."

"I wouldn't advise it," Brainy replied. "There's a 99.8% probability you won't survive."

"I've had worse odds" Kara replied.

"No, you haven't" J'onn said.

Kara slumped down on the sofa, "than tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"I've been thinking," Brainy said as he sat opposite Kara, "the device you use to travel between Earths."

"The Interdimensional extrapolator," Kara said.

"Do you have it?" Brainy asked.

"Yeah" Kara nodded towards the cabinet and watched as J'onn retrieved the Interdimensional extrapolator.

"Excellent" Brainy stood and quickly made his way over to J'onn, taken the extrapolator from him. "Outstanding, how something so small can harness the power to create breaches between points in space."

"What are you thinking?" J'onn asked.

Brainy continued to examine the device, "I'm thinking, if I modify its function we may be able to use it to open a breach in time."

"You can do that?" Kara asked as she stood.

"In theory yes" Brainy replied, "in practice, time will tell."

"How much time?" Kara asked.

"It's difficult to tell; I will need to create an additonal part so we can dial in the coordinates " Brainy replied.

Kara's mobile suddenly vibrated, "it's Eliza."

The phone cut off but immediately rang again.

"So answer it," Brainy said.

Kara and J'onn exchanged looks.

"Am I missing something?" Brainy asked.

Kara sighed, "I haven't told her about Alex."

"Oh," Brainy replied with raised eyebrows.

Kara glanced down at her mobile as Eliza's photo flashed up for the third time.

"Kara, you should..." J'onn began.

"I know," Kara interrupted as she answered the call. "Hey, Eliza..."

"Kara, is Alex ok?" Eliza interrupted.

Kara glanced back to Alex, "she's fine, why?" It wasn't a complete lie.

"I've tried calling but she's not answering," Eliza said.

"She's sleeping" Kara replied.

"Sleeping?" Eliza repeated as she glanced at her watch, "at 7pm?"

"She's..." Kara began.

"Kara, I want you to think _very_ carefully before you consider lying to me," Eliza interrupted; the dream she had, had left her on edge.

Kara sighed, "where are you?"

"I'm at home, why?"

"J'onn is on his way; I will explain everything once you get here," Kara replied.

 _ **Fifteen minutes later**_

"Ok, I'm here, now tell me what's going on," Eliza said as she and J'onn entered Kara's apartment.

"It's easier if I show you," Kara replied as she headed towards her bedroom.

Eliza looked to the young child sleeping in the bed and narrowed her eyes, "is that, Alex?"

"Yeah" Kara replied.

Eliza instinctively moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "what happened?" she looked up at Kara, "how is she like this?"

"A couple of days ago, Alex activated a device which transported her back in time and brought her five year old self here."

"A couple of days ago," Eliza repeated, "why am I just hearing about this now?"

Alex stirred

"Sshh" Eliza soothed. "Is she sick?" she asked, noticing the bucket located at the side of the bed.

"I may have given her too much milkshake," Kara replied.

J'onn cleared his throat and gave Kara a look.

"And ice cream," Kara added.

Eliza gave Kara a look then stood, "Lets discuss this in the other room."

Guilt settled in Kara's stomach as she followed Eliza into the kitchen. "Eliza, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said.

Eliza pulled Kara into an embrace, "I shouldn't have snapped at you." She placed a kiss on Kara's head then took a step back, "so this device, can I see it?"

"It vanished" Brainy replied.

"Vanished?" Eliza repeated.

"We believe the device may have been destroyed in 1994," J'onn replied.

Eliza frowned.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I had a dream or at least that's what I thought it was but they feel more like memories" Eliza replied.

"These memories, do they feel like you're experiancing them for the first time?" Brainy asked.

Eliza nodded

"Is that why you called asking about Alex?" Kara asked.

"She was hurt," Eliza replied.

"Hurt how?" Kara interrupted as a wave of panic washed over her.

"She'd been attacked by some creatures," Eliza replied as she recalled the memory, "I think the woman, Kaskali called them Rekka's."

"Is Alex ok?" Kara asked.

"Her leg was badly injured but she's ok," Eliza replied with a reassuring smile. "She's safe."

Relief washed over Kara. "Who's Kaskali?"

"She arrived at the house with Clark and..." Eliza began.

"Clark?" Kara interrupted.

Eliza nodded, "Jeremiah asked him to help locate Alex; he agreed and returned to our home with Alex; he said Kaskali helped them escape but the Rekka's tracked them and attacked us." She looked back at the others, "Kaskali destroyed the device."

"It doesn't matter, we may have another way of bringing Alex home; isn't that right Brainy?" Kara said.

"Indeed," Brainy replied, "although I'd like to point out that these memories prove we're on a shared timeline."

"A shared timeline?" Kara thought for a moment, "so the changes Alex makes in 1994 will continue to create new memories for Eliza."

"As long as Eliza is present in 1994 when those changes are made, yes" Brainy replied. "The same goes for young Alex; what she experiances in this time will create new memories for our Alex."

"We could get a message back to Alex and let her know we're working on bringing her home?" Kara said.

Brainy nodded, his thoughts suddenly drifting to young Alex, "although..." he hesitated.

"Go on," Kara said.

"It's important we keep young Alex safe and out of harms way; if anything were to happen to her in this time than our Alex would no longer exist." Brainy said.

"Nothings going to happen to either Alex," Kara replied without any sign of doubt.

"Of course not" Brainy said "perhaps I should begin work on the Interdimensional extrapolator."

Kara nodded her agreement, "let me know as soon as you make progress."

"I'll come with you, two minds are better than one," J'onn said.

Brainy opend the door and looked back at J'onn, "I have a twelfth level intellect, I hardly think a Martian..."

"Brainy, don't," J'onn interrupted, "just don't."

Brainy closed his mouth and lead the way out of the apartment.

Silence fell between Eliza and Kara as they both became lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think Alex is safe here?" Kara suddenly asked.

"As long as she has you by her side; there's no safer place," Eliza replied without hesitation.

"I promise I will fix this," Kara said.

Eliza took a step closer and cupped Kara's face, "we will fix this,"

"Mommy" Alex called from the edge of the bedroom.

Eliza's eyes fell on her five year old daughter.

"Where have you been" Alex asked, rubbing her eyes as she took a step closer, "you look different."

"I'm just a little tired," Eliza said as she knelt down in front of her daughter. "Look at you," she ran her finger down Alex's nose and smiled, "my little girl."

Alex chuckled and wrapped her arms around Eliza.

Kara couldn't help but smile.

"Where's daddy?"

"You'll see him real soon, I promise," Eliza stood and carried Alex back into the bedroom.

"I'm not tired," Alex said as her mother laid her down and tucked her in.

"You're not" Kara said as she sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Does that mean you'd like another story?"

A smile spread across Alex's face as she nodded excitedly.

Eliza rested back against the headboard and pulled Alex close as Kara began telling the story of a heroin who travelled back in time. She worded the story carefully, planting a messgae in the memory for her sister.

XX

Alex's mind raced and her injured leg shook violently beneath her weight.

"You need to sit," Eliza said as she pulled a chair out.

"I need a drink" Alex said as she painfully limped past her mother.

"Me too" Jeremiah said as he walked alongside his daughter; ready to catch her if she lost her balance.

Eliza exchanged looks with Clark before following them into the kitchen.

Jeremiah placed two glasses on the counter and poured the whisky.

"I'm not sure you should be drinking in your current state," Eliza said.

Alex downed her drink and placed the glass back down.

Jeremiah stared back at his daughter with raised eyebrows.

The whisky tasted good but the shock and loss of blood had left Alex feeling a little fuzzy; she pushed her glass away.

"What do we do now?" Clark asked.

"There's not a lot we can do," Alex replied. "The device is destroyed and the resources I need won't be around for another 20+ years."

"There has to be something we can do," Eliza said.

"There isn't" Alex replied.

Eliza looked away as the thought of not seeing her little girl again brought tears to her eyes.

Jeremiah quickly made his way around the counter to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get her back."

A wave of guilt washed over Alex, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

"It's ok" Eliza replied as she dried her eyes on her sleeve."I just wish I knew how she was or who she was with."

"She's with you," Alex smiled. Her lip curled as the memory of vomiting up milkshake and ice cream brought a nasty taste to her mouth, "although my sister's choice in..."

"Sister," Eliza interrupted, her hand automatically going to her stomach, "I can't...it's not possible."

Realization hit Alex as she saw the sadness wash over her mothers face; "I never knew."

"Are you saying we have another child?" Jeremiah asked.

"I really shouldn't have said..." Alex began.

"Please" Eliza interrupted.

"You adopt her."

"What's her name" Eliza asked without thinking.

Alex glanced to Clark, "Kara, her names Kara. I really shouldn't say anymore."

"Just answer one more question" Jeremiah said. "Are you two happy?"

Alex locked eyes with her father, "we are; we look out for each other and that's why I know you will see your Alex again; Kara will find away to return us both to our time."

"How can you be sure" Eliza asked.

Alex smiled, "because she's the one person that's never failed me."

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who can that be at this time of night?" Eliza asked.

"Jeremiah," the man called as he continued to knock on the door.

"Henshaw" Jeremiah said through gritted teeth.

"He must have tracked the Rekka's" Alex said, she spun around to face Clark, "he can't find you here."

"Or you" Clark replied.

"Quick, hide in my office" Jeremiah said.

"Wait" Alex said, "what are you going to tell him?"

"I'll think of something," Jeremiah replied.

"He's no fool; you should tell him the truth," Alex said.

"Are you crazy" Jeremiah replied.

"Not about me or Clark, just tell him about Kaskali and the Rekka's" Alex said.

Jeremiah thought for a moment then shook his head, "if I tell him about the aliens, he'll have DEO agents swapping every inch of this place."

"Come on Jeremiah, I know you're in there, now open up" Henshaw shouted.

"You're right," Alex replied.

"Trust me, I know how to handle Henshaw," Jeremiah said as he ushered them under the stairs.

Alex gave her father a look as he closed and locked the door.

Jeremiah took a moment to compose himself before pulling the front door open, "Agent Henshaw, this is an unpleasant surpise," he said, looking between Henshaw and another agent.

"It's Deputy Director," Henshaw corrected.

"Apologise, I wasn't aware of your promotion," Jeremiah replied.

"It's been a while," Henshaw said with a look.

 _Not long enough_ , Jeremiah thought to himself. "Well what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was in the neighbourhood investigating a disturbance in town and thought I'd check in on my favourite scientist."

"Well that's very kind of you but..." Jeremiah began.

"Did you hear that Agent Bryce?" Henshaw interrupted.

Agent Bryce smirked, "you know I think I did," he lied.

"There it is again" Henshaw said as he pushed past Jeremiah.

"Come on in," Jeremiah said sarcastically.

Henshaw stood in the middle of the living room and tilted his head, "Sorry, I could of sworn I heard something."

"No you didn't," Jeremiah replied with a look.

Henshaw smiled and glanced around the room, "are you home alone?"

"We were, until you two showed up," Eliza replied as she ented the living room.

"Apologise for the interruption but I was..." Henshaw began.

"Investigating a disturbance, I heard," Eliza replied as she made her way over to the front door. "As you can see, there's nothing here so if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."

Henshaw narrowed his eyes and made his way across the room, pausing in the doorway, "It's strange, neither of you have asked what the disturbance was."

"I assumed it was DEO business," Eliza replied. "And we both know you can't discuss DEO business."

Henshaw smirked then turned and left the Danvers home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, stop jumping on the bed," Eliza said, entering Kara's bedroom.

"But it's fun" Alex replied, bouncing a little higher.

"Alex" Eliza replied with a look.

Alex huffed and flung herself back dramatically, "I'm soooo bored."

Eliza fought hard to keep the smile from her face, "I know sweetie but it won't be much longer."

"Til what?" Alex asked, propping her-self up onto her elbows.

"Til we can go home" Eliza replied.

"Why can't we go home now?"

"I told you; I have to help Kara with a special project."

"Why can't I stay with daddy?"

"Because he's working away."

Alex eyed Eliza suspiciously.

"How about we bake a cake?"

"No," Alex replied, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you pouting?" Eliza asked playfully as she took a step closer.

"Am not"

"Are you sure," Eliza took another step closer, "because you know what happens to little girls that pout."

Alex looked up just in time to see Eliza pounce.

"They get tickled."

Alex giggled and squirmed as her mother tickled her stomach. "ssstoppp pleasssssse."

"It's not me, it's the tickle monster," Eliza said as she continued to tickle her daughter.

Alex laughed hysterically and tried to wiggle free.

"What's all this?" Kara asked as she flew back into the apartment.

Eliza turned and Alex took the opportunity to escape.

"It's the tickle monster," Alex shouted as she ran towards Kara.

"The tickle monster?" Kara repeated, scooping Alex up into her arms.

"Only laughter can stop the tickle monster," Eliza moved towards them with her hands stretched out in front of her.

"Than we need laughter," Kara said as she tickled Alex's neck.

"Ssssstoppppppp" Alex pleaded.

Kara looked back to Eliza, "what do you think?"

Eliza narrowed her eyes and cupped Alex's face in her hand, "hmmmmm," she inspected her young daughters face, "no sign of a pout or a frown; just a smile." She placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and gently squeezed Kara's upper arm; she had watched Kara on the news as she flew into a buring building. Even with all Kara's powers, she still worried about her adoptive daughter flying head first into danger.

"I'm ok," Kara said as if reading Eliza's thoughts.

"I know but I still worry," Eliza replied before making her way into the kitchen.

Kara followed and sat Alex on one of the stools before checking her phone.

"No word from J'onn?" Eliza asked.

Kara shook her head, "he said he'd call as soon as they made any progress."

"It's only been a day Kara, give them some time," Eliza replied.

"A day and a half," Kara corrected.

Eliza glanced at Alex before leaning towards Kara, "at least we know both girls are safe," she said reassuringly.

Kara nodded

"I'll fix you two a snack," Eliza wrinkled her nose, "while you go shower and change."

Kara sniffed her hair and wrinked her own nose at the smell of smoke, "I'll be a few minutes," she said before disappearing from the kitchen.

Alex spun around on the stool, her eyes searching the room for Kara.

Eliza smiled as she watched her daughter.

"Better?" Eliza asked as Kara re-appeared a few minutes later.

"Much better" Kara smiled, quickly glancing at her phone.

"How fast can you go?" Alex suddenly asked.

"Pretty fast," Kara replied.

"Faster than a train?" Alex asked.

Kara smiled, "A lot faster than a train."

"So how fast?" Alex pushed.

Kara chuckled and looked back to Eliza, "I see she's always been inquisitive."

Eliza nodded her agreement, "Always."

Alex frowned and looked between her mother and Kara.

"I can travel near the speed of light," Kara replied.

"Show me," Alex leapt from the stool excitedly.

Kara chuckled

"Come on," Alex continued as she tried pulling Kara to her feet.

"It's not safe" Eliza said, "remember what we said about keeping Kara's identity a secret."

Alex looked down, "sorry."

Kara placed her hand under Alex's chin and gently lifted her head, "I promise someday, I will take you flying with me."

"You promise?" Alex asked.

"I pinky promise," Kara replied.

Alex smiled and wrapped her pinky finger around Kara's.

Kara's phone suddenly vibrated, signalling a message. "It's from J'onn," she said reading the text. "He wants us all to meet at his office."

XX

"Morning" Alex said as she limped into the kitchen.

"Afternoon," Eliza corrected with a smile.

Alex frowned and glanced up at the clock, it was 12:30, "why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you could do with the rest," Elize replied, placing a cup of coffee in front of her daugther. "Do you take milk or sugar?"

"Black is fine," Alex replied.

"How's your leg?" Eliza asked.

"It's ok" Alex replied, taken a sip of coffee.

"Are you sure? I can take a look if you like."

"It's fine, honest."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Eliza asked.

Alex shook her head.

"You know you really should eat something" Eliza said as she opened the fridge, "when was the last time you ate?"

"2019" Alex replied.

Eliza looked back at her daughter and the two couldn't help but laugh. "This really is the most surrel situation I've ever been in."

Alex thought before answering, "yeah, me too and believe me, I've been in a few surrel situations."

"Like what?" Eliza couldn't help but ask; the thought of her daughter growing up and joining the DEO and clearly putting her own life in danger filled her with dread and anxiety.

Alex reached for her mothers hand, "you don't need to worry about me..."

"I wish that were true," Eliza interrupted.

A wave of guilt washed over Alex; she wanted to tell her mother something to reassure her but she also remembered how easy a timeline could be affected.

"Hey, you're up," Jeremiah said as he and Clark entered the kitchen.

Alex nodded, "where have you two been?"

"I remembered Mr Hanson recently installed some cameras outside his store; I wanted to make sure he didn't capture any footage of you or Clark."

"And did he?" Alex asked.

Jeremiah shook his head, "He's still waiting for his nephew to finish the install."

Relief washed over Alex.

"How's the leg?" Clark asked.

"It's fine," Alex replied, ignoring the look of concern from her mother.

"Any sign of Henshaw?" Eliza asked.

"No but I have a feeling that won't be the last we see of him," Jeremiah replied with a look.

"So what now" Eliza asked.

"I'm going to contact Steinberg and ask if he has anymore infomation on the device," Jeremiah replied.

"I should really go home; my parents will worried," Clark said.

"You haven't called them?" Eliza asked.

Clark shook his head, "I didn't want to wake them last night."

"You should have called them this morning" Jeremiah said.

"I was going to but you needed my help" Clark replied.

Jeremiah sighed, "I'm sorry, I assumed you'd already called them."

"Call them and let them know you're safe and on your way home," Eliza said, handing Clark the portable house phone.

Clark took the phone and made his way into the dining room.

"I never should have involved him," Jeremiah said.

"He can take care of himself," Alex said.

"I'm sure that's true in your time but here, he's still a kid," Jeremiah replied. "I'm supposed to be helping him, not putting him in danger."

Alex opened than closed her mouth; she knew her words would not ease her fathers guilt.

"That was quick; how did it go?" Eliza asked, taken the phone from Clark.

Clark frowned, "I think I may be grounded."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alex" Eliza said.

"Sorry," Alex replied.

"Perhaps I should talk to them," Jeremiah said.

Clark shook his head, "My Mom just needs time to calm down; besides, you have enough to deal with."

Jeremiah nodded then shook Clarks hand, "thank you, for everything."

"Happy to help," Clark replied. He turned to face Alex, "It was nice meeting you ," he said, holding out his hand.

Alex shook Clarks hand, "thank you for your help last night."

"Anytime," Clark replied. He released his grip on Alex's hand but she continued to hold on. "is everything ok?"

Alex quickly grabbed a marker pen from a pot on the table and began writing on the palm of Clarks hand. "These coordinates aren't going to make sense right now but it's important that you're at this location on this date at this time."

"Why?" Clark asked as he glanced down at the information.

Alex glanced towards Eliza before looking back at Clark and whispering, "someone very important will be arriving."

Clark frowned.

"Trust me," Alex said.

Clark locked eyes with Alex for a few seconds, "OK."

"Thank you." Alex had read the DEO report written by Henshaw on the day her sister arrived; she knew how close they had come to reaching her before Clark and this was why she knew she'd made the right decision in given Clark the details of Kara's arrival.

"What was that?" Eliza asked as Jeremiah walked Clark to the door.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Alex replied with a knowing look.

Eliza narrowed her eyes, "it better be worth it," she joked.

"Oh believe me, it will be," Alex replied.

XX

Henshaw and Agent Bryce arrived an hour after Clark left the Danvers home and made their way into the back garden.

"What are we looking for?" Agent Bryce asked.

"The neighbour said she heard gun shots last night," Henshaw's eyes darted around the garden and locked on to the scorch marks.

"What is it?" Bryce asked as Henshaw knelt down and traced his hand around the scorch mark where the seeker had been destroyed.

"I think it's time we had another chat with the Danvers," Henshaw said.

Bryce followed Henshaw towards the house.

"We've got company," Alex said as she locked eyes with Henshaw.

Jeremiah and Eliza suddenly appeared next to their daughter and stared back at the approaching agents.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Jeremiah said, reaching for the handle.

"Wait," Alex said. "Henshaw wouldn't return unless he had evidence or something he could use against you."

Jeremiah frowned.

"We'll need to tell him something pretty convincing if we're going to get rid of him," Alex said.

Eliza thought for a moment, "l have an idea," she said, pulling open the door and stepping out onto the porch.

Alex and Jeremiah exchanged looks before following Eliza.

"It's about time you two showed up," Eliza almost shouted.

Henshaw paused on the bottom step and looked up at Eliza.

"Where we're you when we were being attacked last night?" Eliza continued, "this poor women was almost killed by...by..." she lowered her voice, "aliens."

"Aliens?" Henshaw repeated, stepping onto the porch.

"That's right," Eliza repeated.

"Is this them" Bryce handed Jeremiah a photo of the Rekka's.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Rekka's" Bryce said to Henshaw.

"How many exactly?" Henshaw asked.

"Five, maybe six" Jeremiah replied.

"And you were able to fend them off?" Henshaw asked suspiciously.

"I managed to fire a few shots but Kaskali is the reason we're still alive," Jeremiah replied.

"Who or what is a Kaskali?" Henshaw asked, looking back at Bryce for an answer.

Bryce shrugged.

"She saved my life and helped me escape when the Rekka's attacked in town," Alex said, shifting her weight from her injured leg.

"So where is she now," Henshaw asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Alex replied.

"And the Rekka's?" Henshaw asked, glancing over his shoulder towards the scorch marks in the garden.

"Kaskali destroyed them," Eliza replied.

"So let me get this straight," Henshaw began. "The Rekka's attacked you in town," he locked eyes with Alex, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Jo" Alex replied.

"Just Jo?" Henshaw asked mockingly.

Alex narrowed her eyes, "Jo Parker." Jo Parker was the name of the English teacher she'd been on two dates with; she liked her but work commitments kept getting in the way of arranging a third date. She had however remembered everything Jo had told her about her life and would use it as a cover.

Henshaw looked Alex up and down, "Are you military?"

Alex forced a laugh, "No, far from it; I'm an English teacher."

"A teacher," Henshaw replied, surprised. "I never would have guessed." He tilted his head, "you're very calm for someone who's just been attacked."

Alex held his gaze, "I guess I'm still in shock."

Henshaw smirked, "do you know the Danvers well?"

Alex shook her head.

"Have toy met them before?" Henshaw asked.

"Not before last night," Alex lied.

Henshaw looked between them, "I'm curious to know why this Kaskali brought you here." He glanced towards the surrounding houses, "I mean, there are a lot of houses between your home and town."

Alex shook her head, "that's one question I can't answer."

"I get the feeling you haven't really answered my questions," Henshaw sai with a look.

Silence fell between them.

"Henshaw, we've told you the truth," Jeremiah said.

"Perhaps but I'd like to continue this conversation inside," Henshaw said as he made his way into the Danvers home.

"That man has a habit of entering our home with out permission," Eliza whispered to Jeremiah as they followed the agents and Alex.

"Did Kaskali leave anything behind?" Henshaw asked as he glanced around their room. He had previously captured and tortured a Rekka for information and discovered they were searching for a time travelling device.

 _Of course the DEO was searching for the seeker,_ Alex thought to herself.

"Nope nothing" Jeremiah replied as Henshaw continued to search the dining room.

"Shouldn't you have a warrant to carry out a search," Eliza asked.

Henshaw gave her a look but she stood her ground; this was her home.

Alex smirked, she liked seeing this side of her mother.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Jeremiah asked.

"A device," Henshaw replied, holding his hands a few centimetres apart, "about this big."

"like a clock?" Alex said, playing along.

Henshaw nodded

"I'm afraid, it was destroyed when Kaskali drove her sword through its centre; it's how she destroyed the Rekka's." Alex said.

"That is a shame," Henshaw replied, pointing to one of the chairs, "please, sit."

Alex hesitated before limping across the room and taken a seat opposite Henshaw.

"Now lets start with why you're in Midvale," Henshaw said.

"Is this really necessary," Jeremiah asked, "she's been through enough."

"It's ok Jeremiah, he's only doing his job," Alex said without taken her eyes of off Henshaw.

XX

Alex chuckled, "you talk funny."

"I do not," Brainy replied defensively.

Kara tried to hide her smile, "go on Brainy."

Alex leaned in closer as Brainy continued and whispered to Kara, _"he does talk funny."_

 _"Maybe a little,"_ Kara replied with a wink before turning her attention back to Brainy.

"Now, I just need to enter the coordinates, date and time," Brainy said as he typed with speed. He quickly checked the details before taken a step back, "are you ready?"

Kara inhaled a breath, "do it."

"Should we have a count down?" Brainy asked.

"Brainy, just push the button," J'onn snapped.

"There's no need to shout," Brainy replied.

"I didn't..." J'onn began.

"Here it goes," Brainy interrupted, pressing the button.

There was a whoosh of air and a few sparks but the machine failed to fully power up.

"I don't understand," Brainy said, tapping the device against his hand, "it should work."

"Perhaps you missed something," Kara said.

"I find that highly insulting" Brainy replied as he made his way to the desk.

Alex watched as her mother, Kara and J'onn followed Brainy. She jumped down from the stool and began inspecting the machine; following one of the many wires running along the floor and noticing it wasn't connected to anything, "hey," she said, reaching for the wire, "is this..."

"Don't!" Brainy shouted as Alex picked up the live wire but it was to late.

Eliza watched in horror as Alex was electrocuted and thrown across the room.

Kara caught her sister before she hit the ground, "Alex," she said, tapping her face gently. "She's not breathing," she screamed as panic started to build within.

"Lie her down," Eliza said, quickly feeling for a pulse. Her training suddenly took over as she began performing CPR.

XX

Alex gripped the dining table as a strange sensation ran through her body.

"Are you ok?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, shaken her head in an attempt to clear it of the heaviness she felt.

Henshaw continued with his questioning; assuming Alex was breaking under the pressure.

Alex shivered as a cold sweat ran down her back followed by a strange tingling in her limbs.

"Parker, are you listening to me," Henshaw said.

"Like I said, I don't know why the Rekka's attacked and I don't know anything about the device you're looking for," Alex replied breathlessly.

"I think you two should leave," Eliza said.

"What's wrong with her?" Bryce asked.

"She lost a lot of blood last night," Jeremiah replied, his voice full of concern.

"Bryce, bring the car up to the house," Henshaw said.

"Sir?" Bryce replied, confused.

"She clearly needs medical attention; we will take her back to headquarters and..." Henshaw began.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Eliza interrupted, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter," Henshaw replied before looking back to Bryce, "what are you waiting for?"

Bryce hesitated before running out of the house.

"I won't let you take her," Jeremiah said.

Henshaw locked eyes with jeremiah, "exactly who is she to you?"

Jeremiah opened and closed his mouth.

Henshaw turned his attention back to Alex, "come on Kaskali, you're not fooling anyone with this act."

"Kaskali?" Alex repeated.

"You think she's Kaskali?" Eliza asked.

"I know she is," Henshaw replied pulling Alex to her feet.

Alex cried out as pain shot across her injured shoulder.

Jeremiah made a move but Eliza was quickr, swinging her fist and hitting Henshaw in his left tempel, knocking him out cold.

"Hunny," Jeremiah said.

"I had to," Eliza replied before turning her attention back to Alex.

"Somethings wrong," Alex said as heartbeat quickened and her vision blurred, "I don't feel right," she said before collapsing to the floor.

"Alex!"

Alex forced her eyes back open but struggled to inhale enough air to fill her lungs, "it's Alex, she's..."

"She's what?" Eliza asked, taken hold of her daughters hand.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to retrieve any new memories from her younger self but there was only darkness. Her whole body felt numb and breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

Eliza gasped as Alex's hand faded in her own. "No, no, no," she cried as she realised what was happening.

Jeremiah froze, "Alexandra."


	7. Chapter 7

**Did someone say update?**

 **Apologise for the delay, I've a little busy. I hope the update was worth the wait.**

 **P.S thank you for all the reviews :)**

 **2019**

"come on Alex, breath," Eliza pleaded as she pressed up and down on her daughters chest. She paused and waited as Kara inhaled five breaths.

Kara shook her head, "still no pulse." Her own heart pounded hard against her chest as panic rose within.

Eliza conintued to press up and down on her daughters chest.

"Come back to us" Kara whispered into Alex's ear.

Eliza pressed a little harder then Kara inhaled another five breaths.

Tears ran down Kara's face, "still no pulse."

Eliza suddenly balled up her fist and whacked her daughters chest, "come on," she whacked her chest again and again.

Alexs eyes suddenly shot open as she inhaled a deep breath, "Mommy," she cried.

Eliza pulled Alex up into her arms and held her tightly; she reached out, pulling Kara into the embrace.

Relief washed over Kara as she placed a kiss on Alex's head, "Don't ever do that to us again."

Alex nodded her head before fatigue took control; unable to keep her heavy eyes open, she drifted off to sleep.

"Is she..." Kara began.

"Sleeping," Eliza interrupted as she stroked Alex's hair.

Kara thought for a moment, "What about are Alex?"

Eliza looked up, her face full concern.

 **1994**

Alex inhaled a deep breath and shot forward.

"Alex," Eliza wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I thought we'd lost you."

Alex pressed her hand against her chest and filled her lungs with as much oxygen as she could.

"Are you alright?" Jeremiah asked, looking his daughter up and down; still trying to make sense of what he'd witnessed.

Alex give hima reassuring smile and nodded but the feeling of emptiness still lingered within. The darkness which paralysed her, slowly erasing her existance still fresh in her mind.

"Is Alex ok?" Eliza asked.

Alex shook the thoughts from her mind, "she's fine."

"What happened?" Jeremiah asked.

"She touched a live wire..." Alex began.

"Oh God," Eliza said, closing her eyes and wishing she had her daughter back.

"But she's ok?" Jeremiah said.

"Yeah," Alex replied, her breathing finaly returning to normal.

Jeremiah raised his eyebrows, "that was..." he paused as the image of Alex slowly fading in front of him flashed before his eyes, "you had us worried for a minute there."

"Me too," Alex replied honestly. There was no denying the experiance had left her shaken.

"Can you stand?" Eliza asked.

Alex nodded and allowed her parents to help her to her feet. "You knocked out Henshaw?"

"He had it coming," Eliza replied.

Alex smiled

"What's going on?" Bryce asked as he glanced between the Danvers and the unconscious Henshaw. He quickly reached for his gun.

"Don't!" Jeremiah shouted, pointing Henshaws gun directly at him.

Bryce froze.

"Slowly drop your weapon on the floor and kick it over here," Jeremiah ordered.

"You're making a big mistake," Bryce replied as he lowered his gun to the ground, "isn't that right Sir?"

Jeremiah spun around in time to see Henshaws fist coming towards him. Pain erupted in his right temporal and he stumbled sideways.

Bryce moved quickly and tackled Jeremiah to floor.

Henshaw grabbed Eliza's arm as she reached for his gun and threw her backwards.

"You son of a bitch," Alex shouted, swinging her fist and hitting her target.

Henshaw stumbled but quickly recovered, wiping blood from his lip before looking back at Alex, "lets see what you've got," he smirked before throwing a series of punches.

Alex quickly turned her body so her good leg took most of her weight; she raised her arms and blocked Henshaws attack. She dodged his fist and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her then striken him in the throat.

Henshaw staggered backwards, coughing.

Alex continued her attack, delivering blow after blow. Her leg screamed in protest but she pushed through the pain and continued her attack on the man that took her father from her.

Henshaw moved quickly, side stepping Alex and punching her hard in the gut.

Alex gasped and dropped to one knee.

"Is that the best you can do Kaskali?" Henshaw spat.

"You're such an idiot," Alex launched forward but Henshaw knocked her backwards. She hit the ground hard, crying out as Henshaw pressed his foot over her injured thigh.

"Alex!" Eliza shouted without thinking.

Henshaws head spun round but there was no sign of the child then he realised Eliza was looking at the women on the floor.

"Get away from her," Jeremiah shouted as he tried to break free from Bryce.

Henshaw tilted his head "where did you say your daughter was?" he asked, without looking away from Alex.

"She's with her grandparents" Eliza lied, taken a step closer.

Alex grabbed Henshaws ankle as he applied more pressure to her injured thigh; the pain was crippling but she refused to cry out.

"Stop it" Eliza pleaded, seeing the pain on her daughters face.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Henshaw replied, pressing a little harder.

Alex screamed, unable to block out the searing pain which erupted throughout her body.

"she's our..." Eliza began.

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light.

"Get away from my sister," Kara said, suddenly appearing by Henshaws side and knocking him to the floor with little to no effort.

"What are you?" Henshaw asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kara replied swinging her fist but stopping a few centimeters from Henshaws face; she give hima knowing look then flicked his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

J'onn wrapped his arm around Bryces neck and pulled him to his feet.

Bryce tried to wiggle free but J'onn tightened his grip.

"Sleep" J'onn said, lowering Bryces unonscious body to the ground. He locked eyes with Jeremiah and offered him his hand.

Jeremiah looked between J'onn and the unconscious Henshaw.

"I may look like him but I assure you, we're nothing alike," J'onn said.

Jeremiah hesitated before taken J'onns hand.

"What took you so long," Alex joked as Kara knelt down beside her.

"You don't look so good," Kara said, using her X-Ray vision to check Alex's injuries.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, "help me up," she asked, holding out her hand.

Happy Alex didn't have any internal bleeding, Kara helped her to her feet and placed a supportive arm around her back.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked.

"I am now," Alex glanced at Kara.

"I'm guessing this is Kara?" Eliza asked.

Kara nodded, "it's nice to meet you both, I mean we've met before, obviously, just in another time."

"So we've been told" Jeremiah replied with a smile.

"I'm just glad you arrived when you did," Eliza said.

"I had everything under control," Alex replied.

J'onn raised his eyebrows, "that's debatable."

"Who, what..." Eliza began, noticing J'onn for the first time.

"It's ok Mom, this is J'onn Jones, he's family," Alex said.

"Family?"

"I wish I could tell you more," Alex replied honestly. Her eyes met her fathers and she quickly looked away; unsure how much longer she could keep the truth from him.

"Well if my daughter," he looked back to Alex and Kara, "daughters," he corrected, "trust you than that's good enough for me."

"You're a good man Jeremiah," J'onn said, shaken his hand.

"Kara," Brainys voice suddenly echoed from the living room, "can you hear me?"

Kara hurried into the living room, closely followed by Eliza and Jeremiah.

"Is that a portal?" Jeremiah asked as he stared at the large silver circle.

Kara nodded then turned back to the portal, "Brainy, it's safe, you can bring Alex through now."

Within seconds, Brainy appeared with a sleeping Alex in his arms.

"Alexandra" both Eliza and Jeremiah said as they rushed towards their daughter.

"There's nothing to fear Mr and Mrs Danvers, your daughter is simply sleeping," Brainy said as he placed Alex in Eliza's open arms.

"This is so surreal," Alex said as she limped alongside J'onn.

"Her heart stopped beating for a few minutes after touching a live wire," Kara looked down as guilt washed over her, "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"You brought her home, that's all that matters," Eliza replied.

Kara looked back at her adoptive parents.

"Thank you," Jeremiah said.

"Speaking of home, we should really be getting back," J'onn said.

"Hmm, yes home but what do you suggest we do with them?" Brainy asked, pointing to the two unconscious Agents.

J'onn sighed, "I must mind wipe them, it's the only way."

"I agree" Brainy replied.

"Mind wipe?" Jeremiah repeated.

"J'onn has the ability to remove memories," Alex replied before turning her attention back to J'onn, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only way," J'onn replied before following Brainy into the dining room.

"Once you erase their memories, I suggest we remove them from this home, perhaps to the outskirts of town?" Brainy said.

J'onn nodded his agreement

"Perhaps you should go through the portal," Kara said.

Alex shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Eliza is on the other side, waiting..." Kara began.

"We leave together," Alex interrupted.

Kara sighed, "than will you at least take a seat?"

"I'm fine," Alex replied.

Kara give her sister a look, "You say you're fine but you look like you're about to pass out."

"She's right," Eliza said as she made her way over to the sofa with Alex still in her arms, "your friends may be while, you should rest."

Alex limped towards the armchair and slowly lowered her-self down. "How is she still asleeep?"

Eliza smiled, "you were always a deep sleeper."

"I miss those days," Alex replied. In her line of work, she was lucky to get five hours sleep.

Kara turned and X-Rayed her surroundings, "I should remove all evidence of you being here."

Alex nodded her agreement and watched Kara disappear, returning a minute later.

"Done," Kara said.

"You're Kryptonian?" Jeremiah said. "Are you related to Clark, is that why we adopt you?"

Alex and Kara exchanged looks.

"Oh come on, you have to give us something," Jeremiah said, clearly frustrated.

"Dad," Alex paused, "the reason _you_ didn't raise me to join the DEO is because you weren't around."

"What do you mean he wasn't around?" Eliza asked.

But the look on Alex's face told Jeremaih exactly what she meant.

"You join the DEO in order to protect me," Kara said. "Henshaw leads you and a team of agents on a manhunt in Peru."

"That's where you meet J'onn," Alex inhaled a deep breath, "you trade your live for his or at least that's what we thought until a year ago."

Eliza took Jeremiahs hand in hers.

"Have you heard of an organisation called Project Cadmus?" Alex asked.

"I've heard rumours," Jeremiah replied.

"They capture and hold you prisoner for over ten years."

"Ten years?" Jeremiah repeated.

Eliza sat in stunned silence.

"So you see, you mustn't go to Peru," Alex began, "you can't go, no matter what."

"Or, you just don't join the DEO," Kara nodded to the sleeping Alex, "we just need to make sure Alex refuses to go flying with me."

"I don't know, you can be pretty persuasive," Alex replied with a look.

Kara thought for a moment, "either that or you don't adopt me."

"Kara" Alex said, surprised she would even suggest such a thing.

"You have sacrificed so much for me," Kara said.

"I have gained so much more," Alex interrupted.

"This is your chance to have the life you were supposed to have," Kara continued, ignoring Alex's interruption.

"Enough Kara," Alex snapped but she could already see the doubt on her parents face. "We mustn't mess with the timeline."

"What about your Father?" Eliza asked.

Alex opened and closed her mouth.

"Henshaw has been trying for many years to recruit me into the DEO; not adopting you, won't change that, he will find another way," Jeremiah had only known his adult daughters for a few minutes but already, he could see the close bond they shared.

"Daddy" Alexandra said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sweetie," Jeremiah said, cupping her face.

"Where have you been?" Alexandra asked.

"I've been right here," Jeremaih replied.

"Mommy said you were working away," Alexandra frowned.

Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged looks.

"I was but I'm home now."

Alexandra smiled and wrapped her arms around her father.

A lump rose in Alex's throat as she watched her parents and younger self. She swallowed it back down as she felt Kara's hand rest on her shoulder.

"We have returned," Brainy said as he and J'onn entered the home.

"We dropped Henshaw and the other agent on the outskirts of town, you will be safe now," J'onn said.

"Thank you" Jeremiah replied.

"We really should be leaving," Brainy said as he inspected the portal, "I'm not sure how much longer the portal will remain open."

"He's right" Eliza shouted through the portal, "it's becoming unstable."

"Come, hurry" Brainy said, gestering the others forward.

"Wait" Alex said as she stood. "We can't leave, not yet," she sighed, "I think the three of you should be mind wiped too," she said.

"Who are you," Alexandra asked before anyone had a chance to reply.

Alex smiled and took a step closer, "I'm Alex."

Alexandra's eyes opened wide, "that's my name."

"No way," Alex said, tucking Alexandras hair behind her ear. She looked back to her mother, "it's the only way to ensure the timeline doesn't change."

"She's right," Jeremiah said.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, do it quickly," Brainy said. "I will go back and buy you more time."

Kara nodded and watched Brainy disappear into the portal.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" J'onn asked.

Jeremaih nodded, "as long as my girls are safe, that's all that matters."

"I give you my word," J'onn replied.

"Will it hurt?" Eliza asked, looking down at Alexandra.

J'onn shook his head, "you won't feel a thing," he replied, placing his hand the side of Alexandras head.

The decison to wipe their memories and take away information that would have saved her father wasn't an easy one but she knew in her heart it was the right one.

"Come on" Kara said, taken her sisters hand and leading her into the portal.

The two stepped into the portal together.

Alex tightened her grip on Karas hand and shielded her eyes against the bright light as the portal sucked them forward.

"Alex" Eliza shouted, pulling her daughter into an embrace.

Alex wrapped her arms around her mother, "it's good to see you too."

"Where's J'onn?" Brainy asked.

"He's on his way" Kara replied.

Brainy mumbled something under his breath and began typing frantically on the keyboard as sparks began to fly.

"He better hurry," Brainy said.

"Come on J'onn" Kara said, her eyes locked on the portal.

A few more sparkes flew from the machine.

J'onn suddenly appeared.

"You took your time," Brainy snapped as he quickly powered the portal down.

"I'm here aren't I," J'onn replied.

"Are they OK?" Alex asked.

J'onn nodded, "everything has been reset."

"Thank you"

J'onn placed his hand on Alex's shoulder, "it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Alex replied.

"Come on, lets get you checked over," Eliza said.

"Honestly, all I want is a hot bath and sleep," Alex replied.

"Me too," Kara said, "looking after a five year really takes it out of you."

"Hey, I was a well behaved kid," Alex replied.

"If you say so," Kara said.

"Feel free to step in any minute Mom"

Eliza chuckled and shook her head.


End file.
